Definition: The present invention relates to monitoring devices attachable to diapers, toilet training pants, pajamas, garments and undergarments, articles of bedding, feminine care articles and bandages. For the purpose of clarity, throughout this application, articles to which said devices are attached, will be referred to by the term “diaper(s)”.
Definition: Humans must consciously relax the external sphincter muscles to expel waste. The urethral and sphincter muscles are closely linked, and experiments by Dr. Harrison Weed at the Ohio State University Medical Center have shown that they can only be contracted together, not individually, and that they both show relaxation during urination. This explains why defecation is always accompanied with urination, which further leads to the conclusion that a diaper cannot be soiled without being wet too. So, in order to determine if a diaper needs to be changed, one only needs to check if it is wet. Therefore, excretions in general will be referred to hereinafter by the term “urination”.